


The navigator's interlude

by Sofia_gothicquirks



Series: Off to sea once more [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, East Blue Saga, Gen, Nami is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_gothicquirks/pseuds/Sofia_gothicquirks
Summary: They are entering Grand Line and Nami thinks of her crew and dreams. Now, she can finally be free.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nami
Series: Off to sea once more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015756
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The navigator's interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my dear Paula (@euttdraws on twitter and instagram) birthday awhile ago!  
> Here's a little tribute to her favorite character, the best navigator who ever lived.

Nami has met the sea’s uncaring flows early in her life, through factual information in old navigation books and her mother’s beloved tales on bravery, has always got quite a like for them and has set sail for the very first time young, very young. She has had time, lots of time to know its waves selfishness and she had thought to be an old friend of its quirkiness.

But the ocean is quite the mocking entity too and she is pretty sure he’s vicious in his snickering when she meets the stupid rubber boy and her world turns upside down.

He’s free, so free she thinks and silently envies back then. He’s also trusting which Nami guesses fits quite well his idiot of a brain, because oh boy you do not survive those waters acting in such naïve fashion. Again, she had also been surprisingly stupid to become almost attached, and she does not know anymore if it is pity or anything else that drives her to warn him this won’t last and she will eventually _betray_.

But he’s still free and trusting and beaming and Nami also discovers he’s pretty much like the ocean itself when he refuses to wave out from her life and comes back in typical sea’s waves stubbornness.

(Ugly, familiar but this one time too much of a torrid despair runs through her body, races through her mind in screams and there’s blood, so much blood and then,

_Help me-_

And then there’s hope.)

Her captain was so, so free. And now, finally so was she.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this drabble! Please comment, it always warms me to read all your reviews :D


End file.
